Don't You Want Me?
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: Thor has fallen hard for Jane Foster. Does she feel the same way? JanexThor, with minor Pepperony, Clintasha, Brutty, and a major DarcyxThor friendship. Human AU; OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Thor**

Thor walked through the front door of his apartment, tossed his briefcase on the table, and collapsed face-first onto his bed. He yanked his shoulder-length blond hair out of its ponytail and ran a hand through it. Work had been far too stressful today, and Jane had ignored him _yet again_. The phone next to his bed began to blast the "Friends" theme song. Thor jumped and began to fumble for the 'talk' button on the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled as he sat up. He ran a large hand over his face and rubbed at his blurry blue eyes.

"Thor! Where are you?!" a chipper, annoyed voice squawked at him through the speakers. He winced as he recognized his best friend's voice.

"Darcy?"

"Yes, you dork! Did you forget about Bruce's birthday party?" His childhood best friend began to lecture him on why one should never be late for her step-brother's party as Thor stood and stripped off his suit coat and tie.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there in fifteen!" he exclaimed as Darcy continued to lecture him. He grabbed a clean gray shirt from his closet.

There was a smile in Darcy's voice as she said, "The Oceanview, on Adams." There was a click as she hung up. Thor shook his head fondly and buttoned the gray shirt. He checked to make sure he had his wallet, slid his feet into the motorcycle boots his mother had bought him for his birthday, and walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, he stood outside the club Darcy had specified, tying his long hair back into a ponytail to get it out of his face. He walked inside, impatiently brushing the few shorter strands in the front out of his face; he needed a haircut.

"Thor!" exclaimed a voice, and a moment later he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that smelled like alcohol and grapefruit.

"Hey Darce," he said, returning the hug with enthusiasm. "How are you?" The short, curvy woman pulled back and grinned widely at him.

"Not too shabby. A little tipsy, probably. Oh, wait, you're late; I should be mad at you." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him half-heartedly.

"It was a long day and I was stressed. I was planning on getting drunk anyway, why not do it here?" Thor laughed at his indignant best friend.

"Thor, hey, glad you could make it," said Bruce, walking up behind his step-sister. He slung his arm around her shoulders and reached to shake Thor's hand with his free arm.

"Happy Birthday, Bruce. I'll drop your gift at your place tomorrow, alright?" Thor shook the older man's hand with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Betty. She was dragged off to go do shots by Maria, and I think she wants to be rescued before she does something she'll regret." Bruce waved as he walked off toward the bar.

"Go get a drink, big guy. Looks like you need it," said Darcy, bumping her shoulder against his arm. "Thanks for coming out tonight."

Thor grinned and pulled the brunette into a bear hug. "Drinking alone isn't fun. Maybe I can get Natasha to agree to a contest." Darcy laughed and pushed Thor towards the bar. He let the grin fall from his face, determined to drink until he forgot about Jane. He didn't want Darcy to worry, was all. That's why he was lying about how he was feeling.

"Thor, hey!" a female voice called from a secluded table. He looked towards the voice and saw Natasha's flaming head of hair and the glint of Clint's easy smile. He waved and glued a smile to his face as he made his way over to the couple.

"Hey guys," he said, accepting the shot of vodka Natasha held out to him. He knocked it back and savored the burn. "What's new?"

"Well Clint just closed on this _fantastic_ lakefront property, and I moved in on the top spot in the league. We're celebrating," Natasha babbled, a goofy grin on her usually serious face.

"Congrats, both of you," said Thor. Natasha began to tell the story of her latest fight, gesturing with her hands. Clint poured Thor another shot, sensing that the blond man was not his usual jovial self. Thor nodded in thanks and knocked it back. The light caught a glint on Natasha's left hand, and Thor caught it mid-gesture to see what it was. A diamond winked back at him from the redhead's hand, and a small but genuine smile crept onto his face. "Your first thought when I asked 'What's new' wasn't to tell me about this?"

Natasha blushed and Clint grinned. "It took so long for her to say yes, and we didn't want to spoil Bruce's day. Darcy would kill us," said the realtor as he wrapped an arm around his redheaded fiancée.

"Well congrats," said Thor, a grin on his face. "And Bruce would be delighted to hear about the engagement." Natasha's blush just deepened; Thor didn't think he'd ever seen the petite MMA fighter blush before.

Thor began to walk away to leave the happy couple in peace, but Clint caught his arm. "I'm here if you need a drinking buddy, got that?" Thor nodded, grateful for a friend like Clint; there for him when he needed support, but not pushing to talk about it like Darcy did. He left the couple to enjoy their bottle of vodka and headed over to the bar to grab a drink of his own.

_A/N—Hey readers. Sorry it took me so long to post another story; I've been crazy busy. This is only going to be a few chapters and most likely won't have a super-happy ending. Well, enjoy! I'll try to have it done by next weekend, deal? Reviews appreciated :) Oh, and I don't own anything familiar. At all. Sadly. __  
_

_-Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thor**

Thor sat at the bar, head in his hands as he thought about Jane. He was nursing his fourth shot of Scotch, and he was starting to feel the effects. Why wouldn't she talk to him anymore? What had he done? Had he not been good enough? Patient enough? Paid enough attention? What was it?

"Hey Point Break," slurred a tipsy man who walked up. Tony Stark leaned against the bar, pulling an indignant Pepper Stark after him.

"Tony, seriously, let me go mingle," she griped. "Oh hey, Thor. How are you doing?" The strawberry blonde tried to wiggle her way out of her new husband's clinging arms.

"I'm alright. How are you, Pepper? Other than the obvious?" Thor poked at Tony's elbow until the drunk man let go of Pepper to swat at his old college roommate. Tony began to pout as the bartender handed him a glass of water.

Pepper grinned at her childish husband. "I'm pretty good. Better now that I can move on my own. Thanks for that." Thor cracked a half smile. "Oh! Darcy was looking for you. Something about pulling you away from alcohol long enough to dance with your best friend?"

"Thank you, Pepper. Good luck with Tony. Call if you need help getting him out to the taxi, okay?" Pepper waved at Thor as he walked out to the dance floor in search of Darcy. He wove his way through the sweaty, gyrating bodies. A few women tried to press themselves against him in an attempt to get him to dance with them, but he just nodded politely and kept looking for Darcy.

"Hey muscles," came Darcy's voice in his ear. "Dance with me." He turned and began to dance with Darcy. His best friend was obviously drunk and was trying to be sexy. It was actually quite hilarious, the way she was attempting to grind against him. The music slowed and he spun her around in his arms, a genuine smile on his face. "Ha! It worked! You're smiling!"

"What are you talking about, Darce? I've been smiling all night," lied Thor, his cheeks heating. Hopefully his two-day-old beard would hide the blush.

"You've been mooning. I talked to Clint. He told me that you were downing vodka like water," accused Darcy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and perched her bare toes on his shoes. "You don't even _like_ vodka. You're still upset about Jane, aren't you?" Thor nodded, his head dropping into Darcy's mass of brown hair. "But I thought you two really hit it off at Pep and Tony's wedding?"

He sighed heavily. "We did, at least, I thought we did. And I thought you were extremely drunk just now, you know that?"

"C'mon, let's get you a drink. And I was just trying to make you smile." Darce dragged him over to the bar. "Two Aethers, please," she said to the bartender. Thor looked at her questioningly. "Special drink I created for tonight. It's one of Betty's favorite colors, and if Betty's happy, Bruce is happy. It's yummy; I promise." The bartender slid the drinks over to them, and Thor took a sip. The cranberry juice and tequila was a very Darcy drink. "Now, spill."

"We slept together. That night, after the wedding. She was gone before I woke up the next morning. And now she won't talk to me other than about work. What do I do?" He hung his head in despair.

**Darcy**

Thor looked so sad, and Darcy's heart clenched. _Nobody_ treated her best friend like that. He sipped at his Aether, looking dejected and broken. "I'll be right back," she growled, eyes narrowing. Thor looked at her in surprise as she stalked away, back straight. Darcy stalked through the crowd, looking for her soon-to-be ex-friend.

"Darce, hey!" Natasha called from her spot on the dance floor in Clint's arms. "You look phenomenal!" The red-haired MMA fighter wrapped the brunette in a hug that almost squished her boobs out of the tight green dress she was wearing.

"Nat! I'm going to fall out of the dress if you don't let go of me," said Darcy, returning the hug with much less enthusiasm. "Have you seen Jane around?"

"Not for awhile, no," said Natasha, releasing Darcy. "What's up? Do you want me to help look for her?" She brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from her bun back behind her ear, a concerned look on her face.

"I just really need to ye- I mean, talk to her," said Darcy. "Just keep your eyes peeled, okay?" Natasha nodded and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Darcy smiled and pushed her way to the crowd to see an exasperated Pepper supporting a drunken Tony with one shoulder and talking to Bruce.

"If you could call us a cab, that would be just wonderful," Pepper was saying as Bruce fished around in his pocket for his phone.

"No problem, Pep. Oh, hey Darce. What's up?" Bruce gave her a dazzling smile and a one-armed hug as he dialed the cab company. "Hey, could you send a cab to 235 East Adams? Thank you so much."

"What's up, Darcy?" asked Pepper, shifting Tony's weight so it rested more on Bruce, who had come to help her take him out to the cab. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer. You know Tony and his liquor." Darcy cracked a smile at that. She sobered up a moment later, as she glimpsed Thor resting his head on the bar through the crowd on the dance floor.

"I get it. I'm glad you came. But, anyways, have you seen Jane? I _really_ need to talk to her." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, nervousness radiating from her.

Pepper put her hands on Darcy's shoulders and looked at her, worry etched on her face. "Darce, are you okay?" Darcy looked at Pepper, her big sister figure for as long as she could remember. Pepper had always been there for her, and there was no lying to her.

"I need to kill her. How much do you think Tony would be willing to pay to bail me out of a murder charge?" Darcy cracked a small smile at the mental image of herself in shackles as Tony was throwing bundles of money at people.

"Um, no murder. And I think I saw her dancing with Steve a minute ago."

_A/N - Hey guys. Fast update, I know. :) I'm proud of myself, since I'm pretty much rewriting this as I go. Not too many more chapters, I think. I thought this would be shorter. Huh. Well, enjoy! I probably won't have another one up until next weekend. _

_Love-Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

**Darcy**

Darcy pushed her way through the crowd on the dance floor, grabbing at any girl with light brown hair near a blond she could see. None of them were Jane. She caught another glimpse of Thor through the crowd and her stomach clenched. She was going to find Jane and kill her if it took all night. Darcy ran head-first into Loki, Thor's broody adopted-brother. He smiled a megawatt smile that held promises that made Darcy want to drag him into a secluded corner and have her way with him, but she shook her head to focus.

"Maybe later," she said to him as he got closer. "I'm on a mission. Seen Steve around lately?"

Loki shrugged, "I think I saw him with Ms. Foster a few moments ago. They went that way." He pointed somewhere to her left. She began to walk away, but Loki caught her arm. "I'm going to hold you to that 'later.'" Darcy just winked and headed in the general direction that Loki pointed. She shoved her way through gyrating couples and found Jane rubbing her ass all over Steve. He had his hands firmly on her hips and was pulling her closer to him.

"JANE FELICITY FOSTER," screeched Darcy, stomping up to the two. Jane pulled away from Steve and went to hug Darcy.

"Hey Darce, what's wrong?" she asked, arms extended and leaning forward. Darcy batted her arms away and shoved her.

"How the fuck could you do that? Seriously? Are you an insensitive bitch?" Jane looked at Darcy, hurt evident on her face. Steve tried to back away, not wanting to be involved. "And don't you walk away, Rogers. You're next." Steve shrunk down, his incredible muscles useless in the face of her anger. Darcy felt a fleeting moment of pride at her ability to reduce the huge army captain to a quivering mass of fear before returning her attention to the woman who made her best friend cry.

"What are you talking about, Darcy?" asked Steve, shaking off his moment of fear and stepping up to Jane protectively. He put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to his rock-hard body that Darcy had once dreamed of licking. She shook her head slightly to clear that fantasy from her mind. Naked Steve would _not _help this situation.

Jane curled herself into Steve's side to get away from Darcy's anger. "Darce, what are you talking about?"

"Thor. He has been nothing but nice, and all you do is ignore him. I want to know why you're ignoring a good man like him. He wants to make you happy, you bitch, an all that happens is you ignore him."

"What the hell?"

"You two _slept together _and you're ignoring one of the best men in the-"

"Darcy, what the hell are you doing?" Thor was standing behind her, large hand on her shoulder. "Jane, I'm so sorry about this. But since she brought it up, I do need to talk to you." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

**Thor**

He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed as Darcy dragged Steve away from them, a nasty glint in her eye. He couldn't believe his friend had- wait, no, he could. It was Darcy.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said again. "Could we, you know, go somewhere with fewer people?" Jane just nodded and sniffed before following Thor over to the table recently vacated by Clint and Natasha.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Um," began Thor. He had no idea what to say; damn him and his inability to talk when it came to Jane. "Well, ah, I was just wondering, if, you know, there was something that I did wrong?" He held his breath and wished that he had a shot of vodka in his hand right now and another burning down his throat.

She raised a perfect eyebrow and fiddled with her bracelet. "I, ah, well, I was really drunk that night," she began, and Thor began to internally berate himself for bedding her when she was inebriated. "And I don't quite remember all of it. Or why I went with you. Not that you're not a nice guy, it's just that, I don't know, I don't know if I could see us together like that. Especially after probably humiliating myself that night."

"You did nothing humiliating, Jane," mumbled Thor, tugging at his ponytail and standing up to walk away. "I'm sorry I imposed. Just, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Jane's eyes were soft and filled with pain.

Thor cracked a half smile, "Let me know if you change your mind?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm really sorry, Thor." She cradled his face in one hand for a moment before going off to catch a cab home; he suspected her fun was done for the night.

**Darcy**

Darcy pulled herself off of a panting Steve Rogers, having enjoyed the hell out of his kiss. She couldn't believe he had kissed her after dancing so provocatively with Jane, but she wasn't exactly complaining. She did, however, pull back and slap him across the face before kissing him so thoroughly that he lost his ability to breath and was grinding his hips into hers.

"Call me later," she said absently, noticing Thor head back to the bar alone. "I have to go comfort my best friend." Steve just nodded and let her go. She heard him sigh and glanced back to see him watching her walk away. Maybe she'd pursue this romance instead… So not the point. She shook her head and headed over to Thor.

"Hey Darcy," he said, sadness permeating his voice.

"Didn't go well?"

"Nope. But she did say she'd call me if she ever changed her mind, so I'm holding out for a miracle," said Thor, knocking back a shot of vodka passed to him by Natasha and Clint, who had just appeared out of nowhere. Bruce drifted over to join them, Tony and Pepper in tow. They must have sobered him up enough that they didn't care if he stayed. He was looking much perkier, Darcy noted. Steve sidled up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry, man," he said to Thor, who just shrugged.

"She wasn't mine to claim. I'm not mad," he replied, toasting Steve with his empty glass. Loki came up and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. Everything felt a little off without Jane there. The super-smart astrophysicist had always provided a sense of levity. But Darcy was sure they could all mend everything. But here and now was for her best friend. He would get through this; they'd all make sure of it.

_A/N: All done. Sad, I know. But I may write a sequel; not sure yet. But I have happier stuff in the works! Namely, a couple Starcy fics, maybe some Pitch Perfect Jeca stuff. :) And definitely some HP fics. So keep an eye out ;)_

_Love, Rose_


End file.
